El Elegido
by memento84
Summary: Una historia que se desarrolla en un mundo alterno, en donde Naruto sera la clave para la salvacion o destrucción de la Humanidad


**Bueno este es mi segundo fic y la verdad ya andaba dando vueltas por mi mente hace unas cuantas semanas, y no pude resistirme a escribirlo. Está basado en un mundo de castillos, princesas, un poco de magia y también un poco de seres mitológicos y pues espero que les guste.**

**PROLOGO**

El granizo que caía era inusitadamente grande, por suerte estaban cerca de un refugio rustico que utilizaban los cazadores, y pudieron rápidamente guarecerse allí. El refugio de los cazadores era pequeño, constaba de tres paredes y un techo que afortunadamente era un metro más largo que las paredes laterales, y les brindaba un poco más de protección del granizo, aunque no del agua ya que por el peso y fuerza con el que caía el granizo de todas formas se encontraban mojados ya que les salpicaba el agua que se empezaba a formar alrededor del refugio.

Miraba como el granizo arrancaba las hojas de los árboles, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que este granizo al llegar al suelo tardaba aproximadamente 15 segundos en derretirse. Dirigió su vista hacia el techo y agradeció que este inusual acontecimiento se diera, ya que no creía que este hubiera aguantado mucho tiempo el peso del granizo que se hubiera juntado. Miro alrededor y observo que los niños estaban muy asustados y se encontraban todos apachurrados en una esquina, comprendió su miedo pues este tipo de tormenta no era muy común por esta zona de hecho era casi inexistente. Los siete entre niños y niñas de la aldea que decidieron seguirlo estaban entre los tres y ocho años, y todos lo llamaban "abuelo". Se alegró al ver que sus tres… no sabía cómo llamarlos ¿protegidos?, eso le parecía poco, ya que él ya los consideraba su familia, trataban de calmar a los niños cada uno a su manera, Konan hacia figuras de animales en papel y se los enseñaba a los más pequeños, Yahiko trataba de animar a los más grandes demostrándoles seguridad, y Nagato… bueno estaba parado detrás de los otros dos.

Hace ya dos años que conocía a los tres muchachos de ahora 10 años, recordó que los había encontrado solos y casi muertos de hambre cuando paso por una aldea, la cual había sido atacada por los hombres de Homura Mitokado. Los niños a instancias de sus padres habían escapado a una cueva que solo sus familiares conocían, y pasados tres días cuando sus provisiones se habían agotado decidieron volver a sus casas animados por Yahiko, y al llegar ahí entraron a una pesadilla. Los cadáveres de personas que conocían prácticamente toda la vida estaban regados por todas partes, la mayoría de las mujeres estaban desnudas, algunos hombres estaban empalados en estacas y otros se mecían en los árboles en los que estaban colgados. Hasta a un guerrero curtido como él estas imágenes le causaron nauseas, y lo que más rabia le daba es que este ataque había sido solo para mandar un mensaje al dueño de estas tierras, el poderoso Rey Hiashi Hyuga. Era lamentable pero las ambiciones del antiguo colaborador de la familia Hyuga, Homura Mitokado, eran enormes y Jiraiya no creía que parasen hasta que este estuviera sentado en el trono de los Hyuga.

Sintió que uno de los niños más pequeños le jalaba de una de sus mangas para llamarle la atención, se dio la vuelta para hablarle - ¿Qué es lo que sucede Miko?

Usted nos protegerá de la tormenta con su espada ¿no es cierto abuelo?

Dirigió su vista a la espada que tanto tiempo le acompaño – hay algunas cosas de las que no te puedes proteger con armas – le dijo mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas – pero... ¿Qué les parece si les cuento una historia? - pregunto mirando a todos y sonrió cuando todos se sentaron alrededor, después de todo esta era la razón por la que todos los niños de la aldea lo llamaban abuelo, era muy bueno contando historias – Tal vez a algunos de ustedes sus padres ya les hayan contado esta historia, pero aquí les cuento como cambio nuestro mundo... una historia que nos lleva mucho antes que existiera el Rey Hyuga y el ambicioso Homura Mitokado

Mi mama dice que el tal Homura es un viejo cochino y pervertido – dijo una niña

La mía dice que el pervertido es usted – dijo otro niño mirando a Jiraiya

Se puso un poco colorado, no era posible que hasta los niños supieran de sus andanzas. Respiro hondo y decidió empezar a contar la historia - Hace aproximadamente unos doscientos años la tierra no era solo la que conocemos ahora, si no era mucho más grande...

¿Más grande que nuestra tierra y la isla de las brujas juntas? - pregunto una niña

Se rió por la pregunta de la niña – si de hecho mucho más grande, donde nosotros vivimos antes se llamaba Tierra Central o su nombre más antiguo Momoku no Ishi

¿Por qué la roca ciega? - pregunto la mayor de las niñas

Veo que sabes un poco del lenguaje antiguo... - sonrió a la niña y continuó – Se llama así por los dos clanes que habitaban esta tierra desde tiempos inmemoriales, el clan de la roca y el clan Huyga... Pues ustedes sabrán que a los Hyuga se les apoda ciegos por lo extraño de sus ojos ¿no es cierto?

Sí, pero mi papá no quiere que les diga así – dijo el niño sentado en las piernas de Jiraiya

Y tiene razón, si te llegaran a escuchar se enojarían mucho – le respondió con una sonrisa – Y para seguir con la historia… al norte a lo que ustedes ahora le llaman la isla de las brujas, antes se llamaba Yosei_to, y es la tierra originaria del clan de la roca

¿La isla de las hadas? –pregunto de nuevo la mayor de las niñas - ¿Y entonces como es que los salvajes del clan de la roca llegaron aquí? Si mi papá dice que intentar llegar a esa isla es condenarte a una muerte segura

Si, la isla de las hadas, verán las leyendas cuentan que hace mucho, mucho tiempo cuando el clan Hyuga y el clan Iwa eran amigos, una de las hijas del jefe de los Hyuga fue desposada con el hijo de los Iwa y esta se fue a vivir a la tierra del clan de su esposo. Y en estas tierras logro ver un hada y hacerse su amiga, y esa amistad duro por generaciones de los Hyuga, llegando casi todos los miembros de los Hyuga a ser amigos de las hadas, hasta que no sé porque motivo esa amistad termino, y nadie más pudo contactarse con las hadas, aunque muchos de los que ahora viven en esa isla lo han intentado

Y aclaremos que los del clan Iwa no son salvajes, son personas que simplemente viven de diferente manera, y llegaron aquí ya que al clan Iwa se le unieron los pocos sobrevivientes de clanes antiguos que fueron desapareciendo, es por eso que tienen un territorio tan vasto aquí y en la isla. Y como todos saben son los únicos que comercian con productos de esta tierra y de la isla, porque… pues porque son los únicos que conocen la ruta.

Pero volviendo a la historia hacia el oeste se encuentra otro continente llamado Tochi_Fu o en nuestro idioma – espero a que la niña que sabía del idioma antiguo contestara

Tierra del viento – dijo la niña rápidamente

Así es, ese continente es muy grande y se dice que hay muchos más castillos y más grandes del que tiene el rey Hyuga, y ni qué decir del que se mandó a construir Homura Mitokado. Pero allá también queda un clan, es el clan Suna y se llaman así porque viven en el desierto. Y al otro lado de la insuperable montaña Banshi, está la tierra de Konoha, en la cual viven varios clanes como los Nara; que tienen una especial afinidad con los ciervos, los Akimichi; un clan de hombres muy grandes que utilizan armas muy grandes y pesadas como el martillo que es uno de sus preferidos, los Inuzuka; que al igual que los Nara tiene una afinidad con animales pero en este caso con los perros, los Yamanaka; que son especialistas en hierbas y plantas, el clan de los Hyuga; que tienen unos extraños ojos rojos y su especialidad es en la caza y en la lucha, los Uzumaki; que según cuentan tienen una energía inagotable y finalmente los Namikaze; que al igual que los Hyuga se especializan en la caza y en la lucha, aunque claro todos los clanes son buenos guerreros.

Uhh ¡tantos! – exclamo uno de los niños

¿Pero por qué nunca los vemos? – pregunto otra niña

Porque viven del otro lado y a la montaña Banshi nunca nadie ni siquiera escaló la mitad – le respondió otra niña y luego le saco la lengua - ¿No es cierto abuelo?

Y dale otra vez con lo de abuelo (suspiro) que culpa tenía el de tener el cabello blanco desde que nació – Si, así es pero dicen que hace mucho tiempo alguien la cruzo para llegar a este lado, y el camino que uso se le llego a llamar el sendero del Sapo

¿Y antes si se podía cruzar la montaña Banshi? - pregunto la mayor de las niñas

Si porque antes era una pequeña colina, y también llegaba gente de Tochi Fu usando grandes barcos…

¿Entonces por qué ya no llegan ahora? – pregunto el niño que estaba sentado en sus piernas

Porque en esos tiempos había una gran guerra que prácticamente incluía a todo el mundo. Esta guerra la empezó un sujeto llamado Onoki, que quiso imponer a la fuerza su religión, torturando a los que no querían hacerlo, matándolos si finalmente se negaban, no tuvo piedad ni siquiera de los niños… fueron terribles tiempos. Cansado ya de tanto derramamiento de sangre Kami sama, decidió castigar a la humanidad, separo la tierra en tres partes inalcanzables entre sí, al continente de Tochi Fu lo rodeo de aguas embravecidas, que hacen imposible que un barco salga o entre, entre la tierra central y Konoha elevo la pequeña colina que existía hasta llegar a la gran montaña nevada Banshi, y también rodeo a Konoha con un mar innavegable, ya que él estaba decepcionado de que los clanes antiguos no hayan decidido luchar juntos, y en vez de eso hayan luchado entre ellos para quitarse tierras. A los únicos que perdono fue al clan Iwa, que fueron los únicos que lucharon únicamente contra el invasor del Oeste, y así les permitió ser los únicos navegantes entre la isla de las Hadas y la tierra central.

Todo lo hizo un ángel que fue enviado por Kami sama, que además vino a informarnos de la decisión que había tomado este. Él había decidido que este castigo no sería para siempre, y un día un niño seria escogido por un demonio zorro, el cual estaba hace mucho tiempo encerrado y bajo el cuidado de sus arcángeles, y le daría un poder al cual todos se doblegarían, pero también le haría ser muy vulnerable al mal, así que todo el destino de la humanidad dependería de las decisiones que llegara a tomar el elegido. Todos sabríamos cuando el demonio sería liberado, cuando en el cielo y en todo el mundo viéramos a una estrella roja con una estela plateada bajar del cielo. Y cuando el elegido estuviera preparado las barreras que dividen al mundo serian levantadas poco a poco, y si el hombre decidía seguir el camino de la guerra Kami sama no interferiría, y dejaría que la humanidad desapareciera de la faz de la tierra

Pero ¿Por qué un demonio escogería al elegido? – pregunto Yahiko que tenía esa duda desde que a los tres les contara esa historia hace un año

Porque Kami sama sabía que su rival estaba metido en este mundo provocando la guerra, y sabía que este utilizaría todo lo que pudiera por salir victorioso, y estando bastante decepcionado de que sus fieles no se hayan unido para luchar contra este invasor, decidió no interferir directamente en la lucha, y más bien su ayuda consistiría en mandar al demonio más poderoso para que pueda luchar contra las fuerza que de seguro utilizaría el otro ser omnipotente, claro está si es que el elegido podría soportar todo lo malo que tenía el demonio.

¿La humanidad dependerá de un demonio? – pregunto Konan

Nadie respondió a eso y el silencio se instaló por algunos segundos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta que la lluvia había terminado, hasta que una niña salió y grito – Abuelo mire que rápido se van las nubes…

Jiraiya recién se dio cuenta que había parado de llover, salió del refugio y vio que ya estaba por anochecer completamente, se paró al lado de Nagato que había salido detrás de la niña. Pero lo que vio en el cielo lo dejo anonadado - ¡No puede ser! – grito al ver como las nubes a una velocidad increíble se movían y dejaban ver a una estrella de color rojo y con una estela plateada dando vueltas en un círculos para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacia el este

¿No es esa la estrella de su historia? – pregunto la mayor de las niñas

Vio como todos los rostros de los niños estaban dirigidos hacia él, incluso Yahiko, Nagato y Konan lo miraban con expectación, pero también noto en los rostros de estos, preocupación por lo que les fuera a decir. Él les quisiera decir que todo era un cuento, una simple historia para hacer asustar a los niños y hacer que se portaran bien, pero no podía… no podía. Sintió como tenía las manos empapadas de sudor por el miedo que le salía de lo más profundo de su ser, un miedo que no había sentido hace muchos años, para ser precisos doscientos años. Suspiro antes de hablar – Pues parece no… - no dio una respuesta precisa por no asustar a los niños, pero vio como Nagato, Yahiko y Konan lo miraban dudosos, ya más tarde seguramente volverían a tocar el tema – Es mejor que volvamos a la aldea, sus padres deben estar muy preocupados

Cuando llegaron a la aldea vieron que había un grupo de personas que ya estaban listos para salir en su búsqueda, entrego a los niños a los respectivos padres y se dirigió rápidamente al granero donde se estaban quedando. Empezó a juntar ágilmente todo lo necesario para su viaje, lamentaba tener que dejar a sus tres pequeños aquí, pero no podía llevarlos, no a donde se dirigía…

¿A dónde cree que va usted?...

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Yahiko, y vio que los tres estaban juntos – Tengo que hacer un viaje largo y… no los puedo llevar – dijo dándose la vuelta para que no notaran su tristeza

¡Pues iremos con usted! – exclamo furioso Nagato

¡Sí! ¡Así es! – secundo Yahiko

Se sorprendió al escuchar el grito de Nagato ya que el usualmente era callado y tranquilo. Volvió a suspirar – Lo siento es demasiado peligroso… no puedo… entiéndanme tengo que tratar de resarcir mis errores… y no puedo llevarlos

Es por la estrella ¿no? – pregunto Konan

No respondió, era mejor no responder

¡Pues aunque tenga que pasar la montaña Banshi lo seguiremos – dijo Nagato sin dudar

Nuevamente se sorprendió al escuchar a Nagato tan seguro y se dio la vuelta para mirarlos

¡Si…! No dude de ello – dijo Yahiko

Por favor no nos deje… usted… es todo lo que tenemos – Konan estaba al borde de las lagrimas

De seguro se arrepentiría, pero se dio cuenta que no podía dejarlos, los quería mucho. Eran su única familia después de tanto tiempo de estar solo, después de tanto tiempo de arrepentirse de sus actos y extrañar a su familia había encontrado otra y a esta no la dejaría – está bien prepárense, que partimos en una hora – dijo Jiraiya mirándoles con una sonrisa en su rostro

Y ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Konan que se limpiaba una lagrima de su rostro pero tenía una sonrisa

Cruzaremos el Banshi – respondió Jiraiya dejando a los tres estupefactos

Pero… ¿Cómo? – pregunto Konan que había perdido la sonrisa

Porque creen que tengo una gorra en forma de Sapo siempre en mi cabeza ¿eh?...

**Tierras del Clan Namikaze – Konoha**

Los gritos que salían de la casa del jefe del clan ponían nerviosos con cada minuto que pasaba a los hombres del clan, mientras las mujeres que ayudaban a la comadrona solo suspiraban y movían la cabeza no creyendo que sus hombres, grandes cazadores y guerreros no pudieran soportar tranquilamente algo que era tan natural como el parto. Aunque también se sentían algo nerviosas ya que tal vez este no era un parto simple, pues era el nacimiento del futuro jefe del clan, aquel en quien depositarían su confianza y esperarían que los llevara por el buen camino tal como lo había hecho su padre.

Minato Namikaze el actual jefe de uno de los clanes más respetados de las tierras de Konoha, se encontraba parado al lado de sus esposa esperando y rezando con todas sus fuerzas que el niño, su hijo, naciera de una buena vez, pues ya no podía aguantar el dolor, si el dolor que le provocaba su frágil y dulce esposa, que en estos momentos le tenía agarrado una de sus manos y le apretaba con tal fuerza que hacía que grandes gotas de sudor cayeran por su frente. En ese instante escucho otro grito de dolor de su mujer y vio que esta lo miraba fijamente

Minato… Minat… - hablo con la voz casi apagada Kushina, una de las ultimas sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki y cuando vio que su esposo acercaba su cabeza para escucharla mejor dijo - Si me vuelves a hacer pasar por esto otra vez... ¡Te juro que te lo arrancare con mis propias manos! – grito mientras que con la mano que antes tenía agarrado la mano de su esposo, ahora la tenía puesta en la parte más vulnerable del jefe del clan

Minato miro hacia el otro lado de la cama, donde se encontraba alguien que siempre había estado junto a él, y vio que este lo miraba con pena pues, Hiruzen Sarutobi como el resto del clan conocían el carácter de Kushina y no dudaban que fuera capaz de hacer lo que había dicho. Y otra vez se hacia la pregunta que se habían hecho casi todos los hombres del clan ¿Por qué Minato escogió a Kushina como su esposa? Después de que los pocos sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki en tiempos del padre de Minato decidieran unirse al clan Namikaze, y así no desaparecer por completo, había muchas mujeres de donde escoger y de hecho incluso Minato había recibido propuestas de alianzas de matrimonio de otros clanes, pero no, Minato había decidido quedarse con la siempre explosiva de carácter, Kushina.

Minato se asustó al ver caer inconsciente a su esposa un momento después de lanzar su amenaza - ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto con pánico en su voz viendo a la comadrona

Está perdiendo mucha sangre – dijo sin levantar la vista – rápido niña, trae más agua

Minato vio como todas las mujeres que estaban en la habitación se movían rápidamente y en la mayoría de sus rostros se notaba que estaban bastante preocupadas y algunas asustadas. Dirigió su vista a la persona que estaba en más contacto con Kami sama en todos los clanes, Hiruzen Sarutobi, y se relajó al ver que este lo miraba fijamente transmitiéndole la confianza que necesitaba. Ya más tranquilo se dirigió nuevamente a la comadrona – Se pondrá bien ¿No es cierto? – le pregunto a la mujer que se ocupaba del nacimiento de su hijo. Sintió un tremendo pánico al ver el rostro aterrorizado de la mujer.

Está perdiendo mucha sangre señor… y él bebe está en una mala posición… los estamos perdiendo señor – dijo la mujer mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas

El grito lanzado por el jefe lo escucharon las personas que estaban reunidas afuera de la casa, todos se imaginaron la causa de este y los hombres bajaron la cabeza con pesar, mientras las mujeres se ponían a llorar en los brazos de sus esposos preocupadas por la esposa del jefe, a la cual querían mucho. Pero todos abrieron sus ojos de golpe al ver acercarse velozmente una luz roja, la cual rápidamente se metió en la casa del jefe del clan, se aglomeraron en la puerta para tratar de ver que era esa extraña luz y así nadie se dio cuenta de que un gran águila con un plumaje de color plomo q observaba todo posada en un árbol cercano a la casa.

Minato estaba pasmado por la extraña luz que ingreso directamente al cuerpo de su esposa por su boca, haciéndola reanimar y con fuerzas renovadas esta empezó a pujar. Lágrimas de alegría empezaron a brotar de sus ojos al escuchar el llanto de un bebe, y vio que su esposa miraba fijamente al bebe que lloraba fuertemente en brazos de la matrona que inmediatamente se los puso en los brazos de su madre.

Se parece a ti, Minato… – dijo Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando al bebe que tenía el mismo color de cabello que su padre – mira ¿Qué es esto?

Minato dirigió su vista hacia donde miraba su esposa y vio extrañado una peculiar marca de color rojo que tenía él bebe en su estómago. En ese momento miro a su concejero Hiruzen y vio que tenía una expresión de pánico en su rostro, no le dio importancia a este hecho ya que pensaba que seguía con la tensión de hace unos momentos, aunque se preguntaba que sería esa extraña luz roja, a la cual estaba sumamente agradecido ya que creía que era una especie de regalo de Kami sama para poder salvar a su esposa e hijo. Vio que su concejero salía de seguro a avisar a todos que todo había nacido bien.

En ese instante escucho el grito de su gente afuera, y decidió que era el momento de presentar a su heredero. Vio el asentimiento de su esposa y con mucho nerviosismo agarro a su hijo, ese hijo que era sangre de su sangre, ese pequeño que se había ido desarrollando poco a poco en el interior de su esposa, haciendo que esta estuviera con un humor… pero al final de cuentas todo había valido la pena. Le sorprendió ver que él bebe en sus brazos había calmado su llanto, y que con los ojos abiertos lo miraba con unos ojos de un azul profundo

No, no, ¿usted dónde va?… está débil por la pérdida de sangre – le decía la matrona a Kushina, que hacia esfuerzos por levantarse y cumplir con la tradición de presentar a los demás miembros del clan, a quien sería su futuro jefe.

Minato sabía que sería muy complicado convencer a su esposa que se quedara en cama, pero viendo a su hijo se le ocurrió algo – por favor Kushina tienes que quedarte en reposo perdiste mucha sangre – le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos, y viendo que esta estaba por replicar añadió – hazlo por nuestro hijo… tienes que estar bien de salud por nuestro hijo, y creo que la gente entenderá eso – vio con satisfacción que lo había conseguido cuando su esposa se apoyó en la cama – Gracias por haberme dado un hijo – le dijo a su esposa, luego le dio un beso profundo en sus labios y finalmente salió a presentar a su heredero.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa vio a todos los miembros del clan, pero se sorprendió ver a dos de sus hombres traer sujeto al "fanático religioso", esa persona que a casi nadie caía bien, esa persona que extrañamente a los demás a Minato y Kushina le tenían en alta estima, ya que decidió hacerse cargo de una niña a la cual nadie quería, ya que creían que su madre en vida había sido una bruja oscura. Eso a Orochimaru no le importó y ahora tenía como su familia a Anko, una niña que de hecho se pasaba mucho tiempo en su hogar y con la cual Kushina se había encariñado.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto Minato mirando a los dos hombres que tenían sujeto a Orochimaru

Este… - dijo uno de los guardias mirando despectivamente al hombre albino – quiso asesinar a su concejero

Los murmullos de la gente se volvieron en esos momentos ensordecedores y Minato busco con su mirada a su concejero, el cual era una especie de sacerdote ya que todas las personas confiaban en él y recurrían a este por concejos acerca de Kami sama, al cual en todo Konoha lo conocían como el profeta, y él se mostraba orgulloso por eso y para demostrar que él no tenía prejuicios con nadie había tomado como aprendiz a Orochimaru el cual causaba desde pequeño incertidumbre en la gente tal vez por el color inusual de su piel.

¿Es cierto eso Hiruzen? – pregunto Minato

Lamentablemente es cierto… - dijo con mirada apenada Hiruzen

¿Por qué…? – hizo la pregunta que todas las personas que estaban ahí seguramente se hacían, ya que la mayoría de la gente pensaba que debería estar agradecido con el viejo Sarutobi por haberlo tomado como su aprendiz

Minato se preguntaba ¿En qué momento había salido Hiruzen de su hogar? Ya que no lo había visto. Espero durante un largo momento la respuesta de Orochimaru la cual no llego nunca. En ese momento empezó a escuchar gritos de la gente pidiendo la pena de muerte para Ororchimaru, eso era lo que se debía hacer en este caso pero al mirar a su gente distinguió el rostro de Anko el cual estaba bañado en lágrimas esperando su decisión. Tal vez en el futuro se arrepintiera de esto pero al ver a Anko había llegado a esta decisión - Orochimaru te condeno al exilio – dijo mirándolo fijamente

Orochimaru lo miro sorprendido ya que él esperaba la condena de muerte – Partire inmediatamente – dijo soltándose bruscamente y empezando a caminar. Pero en ese instante noto a alguien caminando a su lado - ¿Qué haces?

Me voy contigo – fue la simple respuesta de Anko

Orochimaru la miro fijamente y solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando a su hogar para recoger sus cosas

Pero antes me quiero despedir – dijo Anko empezando a correr con dirección a Minato - ¿Puedo verlo? – pregunto mirando a Minato

Minato entendió a lo que se refería y le mostro a su hijo - ¿Estas segura de lo que estás haciendo? – le pregunto a la niña de ocho años

Si – respondió Anko que en este momento acariciaba las mejillas del bebe – Es idéntico a usted Minato sama… tenga por seguro que nos volveremos a ver – dijo mientras entraba a la casa para despedirse de su esposa

Bueno ya es hora de la presentación ¿No? – pregunto Inoichi Yamanaka el jefe del clan Yamanaka, el mejor amigo de Minato

Minato sabía que tendría problemas con su esposa, pero creía que había hecho lo correcto – ¡Este es mi hijo! ¡Su futuro jefe! – grito Minato levantando a sus hijo lo más alto que pudo con sus brazos – ¡Nunca claudicar!

Uh, Uh, Uh – respondieron todos los miembros del clan al escuchar su lema elevando sus brazos derechos

Bueno será mejor que parta Ino se pone a llorar mucho cuando no nos ve juntos a Hikari y a mí– dijo mirando fijamente al bebe, y comparando lo pequeño que era con respecto a su hija y eso que ella solo tenía tres meses – Bueno con Ino y con tu hijo nuestros clanes finalmente estarán unidas con lazos fuertes ¿Y con que nombre deberé dirigirme a mi yerno? – le pregunto Inoichi a Minato

Naruto – respondió Minato

**Capital Imperial – Tochi Fu (Tierra del viento)**

Oniki el gobernador de toda la Tierra del Viento, a excepción del desierto que era controlado aun por el clan Suna, miraba en dirección hacia el este desde la torre más alta de su imponente castillo, hacia donde después de una lluvia tormentosa había visto dirigirse hace unos momentos una estrella extraña de color rojo con una estela plateada, la cual le tenía realmente muy preocupado

Así que tú también lo viste ¿eh?...

Oniki se dio la vuelta y vio acercarse a su aliado, el cual tenía el cabello medio largo de un color plateado peinado hacia atrás, piel blanca, ojos morados, venia vestido con una túnica negra que tapaba completamente su cuerpo, en uno de sus brazos agarraba un báculo y en el otro un amuleto con el símbolo de su religión

¿No te preocupa lo que significa eso? – le pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta

¡No me jodas! ¿Preocuparme yo? – Lanzo una risa aguda y estridente - ¡Mas bien estoy ansioso!¡Jashin Sama por fin demostrara su poder! – exclamo con un brillo especial en sus ojos

Oniki sonrió al ver el entusiasmo – ¿Entonces que harás para que el enviado de Kami sama no nos interfiera?

Matarlo… - dijo Hidan sin dudarlo – no importa hacia donde se haya dirigido el maldito demonio ese, Jashin sama tiene fieles servidores en todo el mundo, y en unos momentos más me contactare con ellos para organizar como actuaremos. Tú solo dedícate a preparar tu poderoso ejército… – le dijo a Oniki poniendo una mano en su hombro -… que dentro de algunos años empezara la guerra… ¡Y venceremos!

Oniki vio cómo su aliado empezaba a caminar rumbo a las escaleras. No pensaba entrar en guerra tan pronto, pero ya ansiaba de nuevo estar al mando de sus ejércitos y ver caer a sus enemigos

¡Les patearemos el culo! – Exclamo Hidan alzando sus manos y mirando al cielo - ¡Pronto el mundo estará al servicio de Jashin sama!

**Tierras del Clan Namikaze – Konoha** (Una semana después)

El clan Namikaze ubicado en la parte NorOeste de Konoha en una pequeña colina muy cercana al Banshi, tenía una estructura de defensa la cual no era del total agrado de sus miembros, siendo que antes de la gran guerra los clanes no tenían la menor intención de rodear sus aldeas con murallas de ningún tipo, ya que se sentían como si fueran prisioneros y obligados a apartarse de la naturaleza. Pero con la llegada de la gran guerra tuvieron que adaptarse como el resto de los clanes a las murallas de piedra temiendo ser arrasados fácilmente por los grandes ejércitos llegados de Tochi Fu.

Y así se habían obligados a construir una muralla alrededor de la aldea, dejando en pleno centro la casa del jefe del clan, la cual estaba construida en piedra y madera llegando a ser la construcción más grande de la aldea, pues en su parte inferior se encontraba un gran salón que se utilizaba para las fiestas y reuniones del clan. En la parte superior se encontraban las habitaciones de la familia del jefe. A los costados de la casa del jefe, y también hecho de piedra se encontraban otras instalaciones las cuales eran la cocina en la parte izquierda y las celdas a la parte derecha.

Está considerada gran construcción para la gente del clan, no era nada comparada con los grandes castillos del oeste, y que además ahora era nuevamente ocupada por el jefe del clan, ya que una vez llegado a tener los quince años Minato había abandonado la casa del jefe y se había ido a vivir en una pequeña cabaña, la cual fue su hogar hasta el nacimiento de su hijo, y ahora presionado por la gente volvía a la casa que pertenecío a su padre hasta su muerte hace unos cuatro años. Minato que en poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a vivir en un hogar pequeño, tras la muerte de su padre y ser posesionado como jefe, se había negado rotundamente a volver a esa casa a la cual consideraba fría, llegando a quedar inhabitada a excepción de las fiestas del clan.

Y ahora en una de las habitaciones de esa casa grande y fría, en la cual se encontraba junto a las personas que más quería siendo estas, su esposa Kushina, su hijo Naruto y un gran amigo de su padre y de él mismo, el señor Teuchi quien era el cocinero oficial de las fiestas del clan, este estaba agarrando a su pequeña hija de cinco años Ayame. Todos habían estado pasándola bien viendo al pequeño Naruto hasta que uno de sus hombres llego con malas noticias.

¿Cuántos son Kakashi? – le pregunto Minato a uno de sus más jóvenes guerreros, el cual siempre traía uno de sus ojos cubiertos, ya que de pequeño era repudiado por su clan, pues ellos se consideraban los mejores y por ende no permitían la mezcla con su sangre, llegando a ser su lema "Real es mi sangre". Cuando los miembros del clan Uchiha se dieron cuenta que una de sus mujeres había cometido la osadía de tener un hijo con un hombre que no era del clan inmediatamente fue asesinada y su pequeño hijo puesto a cargo del concejo a la espera de ver si llegaba a tener sus legendarios ojos. A los doce años era la edad a la que los hombres tenían el cambio de color de sus pupilas a un rojo sangre, y cuando vieron que a Kakashi le cambio uno solo de sus ojos fue repudiado y expulsado.

Minato lo encontró solo en un bosque en uno de sus viajes de cacería que realizaba, le ofreció ser parte del clan y después de dudarlo mucho Kakashi acepto, y a partir de ese día entreno duramente y ahora era uno de sus mejores guerreros a pesar de su corta edad.

Lo que le puedo decir señor, es que estamos completamente rodeados – le respondió sabiendo que su antiguo clan atacaba a este que consideraba su único hogar, y al cual daría su vida para protgerlo.

¡Maldición! Alguien les aviso que la mayoría de nuestros hombres partían de casería – exclamo furioso al darse cuenta que había un traidor entre sus hombres, pues las fechas de las partidas de caza eran secreto en todos los clanes ya que en ellas partían muchos de sus integrantes y dejaban su aldea mermada. Miro a su esposa que se encontraba aun débil por la pérdida de sangre, miro a su hijo con quien lamentablemente no pudo pasar más de una semana. Sabía que los Uchiha eran excelentes guerreros y que no descansarían hasta lograr pasar las murallas, y estando sus fuerzas debilitadas no creía que aguantaran mucho – Kushina…

¡Ni pienses que te voy a dejar! – le corto Kushina a su esposo – Se lo que estas planeando, pero si queremos que nuestro Naruto sobreviva a este ataque tendrán que escapar sin mí - Miro al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos y se le rompió el corazón al saber que se iba a separar de él, y que tal vez nunca más lo volverían a ver – Yo todavía estoy débil… Señor Teuchi, le voy a pedir un favor…

Teuchi se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que le pedía Kushina – Lo protegeré con mi vida – dijo viendo como la madre con el rostro cubierto con lágrimas le entregaba al bebe - ¿Pero por dónde escaparemos?

Minato acepto la decisión de su esposa y miro fijamente a Kakashi, sabiendo que lo que más ansiaba este era poder alguna vez pelear contra su antiguo clan, supo al mirarlo que dejaría eso para otra ocasión y simplemente esperaba las palabras de su jefe – Te encargo que cuides de mi hijo, así que tú te iras con ellos

Como ordene – respondió Kakashi

Bien, vengan – empezó a caminar siendo seguido por Teuchi, quien cargaba a Naruto, su hija que caminaba agarrada a una de sus manos y Kakashi quien cubría la retaguardia – Por suerte cuando construyeron esto pensaron en situaciones como estas… - llegaron a la última habitación y en esta debajo de una cama Minato abrió una puerta secreta y en la cual se veían el inicio de unas escaleras – Estas escaleras los llevaran a un túnel el cual desemboca a un kilómetro de aquí, cuando salgan al exterior encontraran una pequeña cabaña donde gracias a la costumbre de mi padre encontraran caballos, y con ellos deberán dirigirse al clan Yamanaka donde de seguro estarán seguros… Yo debo ir a dar órdenes para que las mujeres y niños también salgan por aquí – Le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente y le hablo a su hijo – Hagas lo que hagas siempre estaré orgulloso de ti – acabo de decir esto y salió de la habitación

Las gradas eran angostas y también el túnel, no supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí adentro, pero cuando por fin salieron escucharon el sonido de las espadas chocando contra espadas que les traía el viento – Rápido, hay alejarnos lo más rápido de aquí que podamos – dijo Kakashi entrando a la cabaña y saliendo con dos caballos. En ese instante escucharon el sonido de caballos acercándose - ¡No son de los nuestros! – exclamo con furia Kakashi confirmando que si habían traidores dentro del clan al ver a lo lejos a jinetes vestidos enteramente de negro dirigiéndose a ellos, el color que utilizaba el clan Uchiha para la batalla – Que su hija vaya delante de usted cargando al bebe – dijo mientras agarraba a Naruto un momento, luego cuando estaban acomodados en el caballo le alcanzo él bebe a la niña – usted adelántese yo tratare de distraerlos – dijo subiéndose al otro caballo

Nos veremos en las tierras del clan Yamanaka – dijo Teuchi y empezó a cabalgar

Kakashi los vio partir pero también noto a un águila tomar vuelo desde un árbol cercano e ir en la dirección tomada por Teuchi. Esto no le gustaba nada pero lamentablemente no tenía un arco así que no podía hacer algo al respecto, se concentró en los tres jinetes que se acercaban. Para su suerte ellos tampoco parecían tener arcos, desenvaino su espada y se lanzó a su encuentro.

Los tres sujetos al verlo acercarse frenaron de golpe sus caballos y desenvainaron sus espadas listos para atacarlo – ¿Acaso este no es…? – pregunto uno viendo fijamente a kakashi

¡El mestizo! – Exclamo otro y empezó a reír con fuertes carcajadas siendo seguido por los demás – Ustedes… - dijo poniéndose serio y mirando a sus dos compañeros - ¡Vayan y acaben con él bebe! No querrán que el otro grupo se nos adelante… Yo me encargare de matar al sangre sucia – en ese instante lanzo una estocada al cuello de Kakashi que fue repelida por este – ¡Recuerden que Madara sama nos matara si no volvemos con él cuerpo del bebe muerto! – grito a sus compañeros que se alejaban

Fue lo último que dijo ya que Kakashi al escuchar esto último lanzo un ataque veloz al cuello del Uchiha y prácticamente le arranco la cabeza del cuerpo - ¿Por qué tanto interés en un bebe? – hablo para sí al momento que empezaba a cabalgar detrás de los otros Uchiha

Los cuerpos de alrededor de 30 entre hombres y mujeres integrantes del clan Namikaze estaban diseminados en las murallas, Minato los miraba lamentándose de su muerte pero orgulloso de lo bien que habían defendido a su Clan, y todavía faltaban los que habían muerto en la puerta del túnel de escape, afortunadamente mando unos cuantos hombres antes que las mujeres que no combatían y que llevaban a todos los niños para escapar mientras los demás peleaban aquí, pero al salir por el túnel fueron recibidos por un buen contingente de Uchihas así que tuvieron que retroceder y sellar con lo que pudieron el túnel. Eso le llevaba a preguntarse si su hijo habría salido del túnel antes de que los Uchiha llegaran, rezaba porque así fueran las cosas en caso contrario su hijo estaba… ¡No debía pensar en eso! Seguramente Kakashi y el resto habían pasado antes que llegaran los Uchiha… si, debía tener fe. Pero todo esto confirmaba que había un traidor ¡Maldición! ¿Quién podría ser? Solo Kushina y el sabían la existencia del túnel…

Dirigió su vista a la persona que había hecho que la batalla se detuviese, el heredero del clan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha había llegado con el resto del clan Namikaze y con otro buen contingente de Uchihas, y delante de todos estos se encontraban unos diez hombres fuertemente amarrados.

¡Aquí está la prueba que me pediste Padre! – grito el heredero de los Uchiha de apenas catorce años – ¡A estos bandidos los capturamos no muy lejos de nuestras tierras! ¡Y tenían con ellos a la muchacha que nos faltaba! – se detuvo un momento y observo con asco a los sujetos amarrados - ¡Estos fueron los que atacaron a nuestras cinco muchachas haciéndose pasar Namikazes!

¡Que pruebas tienes! – grito Fugaku Uchiha el jefe del clan

¡Los encontramos cerca de nuestras tierras y aún tenían a la muchacha que nos faltaba! – repitió Itachi

Fugaku miro a su hijo, luego dirigió su vista a su concejero Madara y vio que este miraba fijamente a los sujetos amarrados, y finalmente vio a su esposa que miraba con odio a Minato que observaba todo desde las murallas, sabía que su esposa detestaba con todo su corazón a los Namikaze, especialmente al jefe y a su esposa, aunque no sabía muy bien porque, pero ella había insistido en acompañarlos para ver la destrucción del clan Namikaze, incluso trayendo a su pequeño hijo con ellos, Sasuke que había nacido hacía apenas seis meses. Su esposa sintiendo su mirada lo miro fijamente esperando su respuesta - ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – pregunto a su hijo mayor viendo de reojo como su esposa asentía conforme

¡Maldición, cree más en Madara que en su propio hijo! – pensó - ¡Porque además los encontramos con esto…! – dijo lanzando dos bolsas que al llegar al suelo derramaron oro - ¡Y además…¡ - todos vieron como un Uchiha, que era el novio de una de las chicas atacadas, bajaba bruscamente a un muchacho Uchiha de un caballo que estaba amarrado de las muñecas - ¡Diles lo que nos dijiste! – grito Itachi al muchacho, el cual estaba temblando y mirando al suelo

Ma… Madara sama me ordeno contratar a un grupo de bandidos para que se hicieran pasar por miembros del clan Namikaze y atacaran a unas muchachas, a las cuales yo tenía que llevar al bosque para que no los vieran los guardias, y… y… como las chicas eran mis amigas confiaron en mi – dijo derramando lagrimas – yo… yo pensé que solo las retendrían, nunca me imaginé que les hicieran… eso - acabo por decir mientras caía al suelo de rodillas

Fugaku no lo dudo y dio la orden – ¡Arresten a Madara! – grito y después de decir eso escucho como su esposa maldecía

No será tan fácil – dijo Madara mientras miraba a todos con el único ojo que dejaba ver la máscara que llevaba

En ese instante alrededor de unos treinta Uchiha rodeaban a Madara para protegerlos mientras el resto del clan acataba las órdenes del jefe Fugaku, también los Namikaze que habían ido de cacería se alistaban para atacar. Pero todos se sorprendieron al ver caer de su caballo a Fugaku Uchiha que agarraba incrédulamente un cuchillo en su cuello que se lo había clavado su propia esposa.

Siempre fuiste débil – le dijo la esposa del jefe mirándolo caer y cabalgando en dirección a Madara, cuando llego ahí se puso a su lado

¡Padre! – grito Itachi corriendo donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de su padre - ¡¿Por qué…? – grito con lágrimas en los ojos viendo a su madre

¡Nunca ame a tu padre Itachi! Yo… - miro de reojo a Minato que ya había salido al exterior y ahora montaba un caballo inmenso - ¡Tu padre siempre fue débil…! Lástima que tu saliste a él… - dijo mirando con repulsión a su hijo mayor – ¡Pero yo me encargare de criar a mi Sasuke para que llegue a ser el hombre más poderoso de Konoha… y del mundo con la ayuda de Madara sama! – grito e inmediatamente empezó a cabalgar alejándose del lugar

¡No se queden parados atrápenlos! – grito Minato

Te lo vuelvo a repetir… no será fácil – dijo Madara mientras con un cuchillo se cortaba la mano y luego hacia gotear su sangre en un amuleto que agarraba con su otra mano. Lanzo un grito mirando al cielo en una lengua extraña y todos se quedaron mudos al ver como los cuerpos de los muertos empezaban a convulsionarse, pero todos entraron en pánico al ver a Madara expulsar hacia el cielo un rayo de luz negra que salía de su boca y ojos, y ver que sus compañeros muertos empezaban a levantarse tomando sus armas

¡Un Kuro Majo¡ (brujo oscuro) - grito uno de los Uchihas

¡Tengan cuidado! – grito Minato viendo de reojo como Madara se alejaba cabalgando, y como los que hasta hace poco muertos parecían ser más agiles y fuertes ya que uno solo se enfrentaba a cinco hombres juntos.

Después de aproximadamente dos horas por fin pudieron acabar con los muertos vivientes. Miro a Itachi que estaba de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de su padre, al cual había tenido que decapitar ya que era la forma más fácil de detenerlos. Minato se acercó y le tendió la mano, Itachi dudo un poco luego acepto y se paró con ayuda del jefe de los Namikaze, los dos de pie miraron alrededor y sintieron tristeza al ver a tantos de sus hombres muertos, al principio por la batalla entre los dos clanes y luego muertos peleando con el resultado del hechizo de Madara – Aun no hemos terminado – dijo Minato subiéndose a su caballo que fue traído por uno de sus hombres – Tenemos que ir por mi hijo y tu hermano

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y se subió a su caballo y juntos los dos jefes partieron seguidos por sus hombres, a partir de este momento lucharían juntos….

Kakashi estaba agotado, tuvo que pelear con seis Uchihas más y realmente los dos últimos fueron los más difíciles. Miro las huellas dejadas por caballos, había huellas de tres caballos lo que significaba que había dos jinetes más detrás de Naruto. Siguió por algunos metros las huellas preocupándose ya que Teuchi se había alejado de la dirección correcta y había seguido otro rumbo, el cual lo acercaba más al Banshi, después de un momento vio el cadáver de un Uchiha que tenía un cuchillo alojado en su frente, sonrió al imaginarse que Teuchi debería estar muy cabreado ya que mirando bien ese era su cuchillo favorito, avanzo más y se asombró con lo que vio. El ultimo perseguidor Uchiha estaba en una situación cómica ya que se encontraba atorado entre dos arboles

Parece que solo paso el caballo – dijo con una sonrisa Kakashi poniéndose delante del Uchiha

¡Bésame el culo! – grito este mirando a Kakashi

¿Hacia dónde fueron? – le pregunto sabiendo que sabía a quiénes se refería

¡No lo sé, maldita sea! Un águila… o un maldito pájaro parecido me ataco cuando ya los alcanzaba – suspiro – y por protegerme el rostro no vi hacia donde me dirigía y pues…

Te quedaste como nido para pájaros – añadió Kakashi sonriendo al ver como lo miraba el Uchiha - ¿Por qué tanto interés en el niño?

¡Ni puta idea! – exclamo – Madara sama nos reunió a unos cuantos y nos ordenó que lo matáramos. No importa cómo nos dijo, solo asegúrense de matarlo – todo esto lo dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Madara – Nos ofreció mucho oro el maldito así que acepte – vio como Kakashi se daba la vuelta y se alejaba - ¡Oye tu maldito ayúdame a bajar! – grito con todas sus fuerzas

Kakashi no hizo caso a los gritos y siguió cabalgando preguntándose ¿Por qué tanto interés en matar a un simple bebe? Después de cabalgar por unos minutos y confirmar que las huellas se dirigían al Banshi, llego a las faldas de este y vio que allí estaba el caballo que había utilizado Teuchi para su escape. Se acercó y vio que el caballo estaba muy fatigado, observo por todas las direcciones y lamentablemente por ser el suelo de roca no pudo distinguir huellas - ¿Por qué demonios viniste aquí Teuchi? – murmuro. Observo en todas direcciones buscando una pista de que dirección habían tomado, finalmente dirigió su vista hacia arriba, y a unos cien metros aproximadamente le pareció distinguir lo que parecía ser una cueva – Mas te vale que estés ahí – se dijo mientras empezaba a subir. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que no era una simple cueva sino más bien parecía ser un túnel que se perdía en la profundidad. Se agacho y vio las huellas de una persona mayor y las de un niño - ¡Maldición tenías que ir rumbo al clan Yamanaka! – grito mientras se adentraba

**Templo de las Hira(Curanderas) – Yosei To (Dos semana después)**

¡Tsunade Sama! ¡Tsunade sama! – entro gritando Shizune al despacho de la jefa de las Hira

¡¿Qué demonios sucede? – respondió con otro grito Tsunade haciendo parar en seco a su asistente de 16 años

Una de las iniciadas dice que vio dos cuerpos en la playa – dijo Shizune

¡Imposible! ¡Nadie navega por estas costas! Así que dudo que haya habido un naufragio – dijo Tsunade mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo

¡Yo le vine a avisar porque todas las chicas iban hacia allá! – exclamo Shizune apuntando hacia a la puerta

¡No sé para qué te tengo de asistente si nadie te hace caso! – grito Tsunade haciendo que Shizune se encogiera – Detenlas hasta que yo llegue – le dijo viendo como esta empezaba a moverse - ¡Shizune hazte respetar! – añadió al verla salir por la puerta

Cuando llego donde estaban reunidas las aprendices vio que Shizune y una de las chicas de su edad tenían las ropas desarregladas, el cabello alborotado y algunos rasguños en sus rostros. Tsunade hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza al ver que Shizune había podido detener al resto de las chicas, y vio como esta sonreía con orgullo. Para llegar a la playa tenían que bajar una colina la cual tapaba la vista de casi toda la playa, pero lo que le animo a acercarse a la playa fue ver a un águila con un plumaje de color plomo, esta estaba posada en un árbol cercano a la parte de la colina por donde no se podía bajar ya que era muy escabroso. – Espérenme aquí – les dijo sin darse la vuelta y acercándose al camino de piedra que llevaba a la playa el cual estaba muy gastado por el tiempo que tenía.

Cuando llego a la playa vio que el águila volaba lentamente delante de ella - ¡Oh Kami sama! – grito al ver más adelante dos cuerpos en la arena, se acercó corriendo y vio aterrada que uno era el de una niña que aparentaba tener cinco o seis años, le tomo el pulso y suspiro aliviada al darse cuenta que estaba viva, de hecho solo parecía estar dormida, se acercó al otro cuerpo y vio que era el de un hombre adulto y también solo parecía estar dormido. Levanto la vista y vio que el águila estaba posada en una saliente del cerro, se dirigió a ese lugar y corrió para confirmar lo que sus ojos veían – ¿Quién eres? – pregunto al águila mientras recogía en sus brazos al bebe que estaba en lo que parecía ser una especie de nido

Después de un momento de no pasar nada el águila empezó transformarse en una chica de aproximadamente quince años. – Hola Tsunade sama – dijo en un murmullo la muchacha mirando al suelo

¡Tú! – Grito Tsunade no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos - ¡Creí que estabas muerta! De hecho ¡deberías estarlo! – Volvió a gritar Tsunade mirando con furia a la chica – ¡Si me hubieras hecho caso la gran guerra nunca hubiera empezado!

Lo se Tsunade sama – respondió en un murmullo la chica de cabello castaño

¡Te dije que no confiaras en él! ¡Que solo te estaba utilizando! – le recrimino alzando la voz más que las otra veces logrando que él bebe se moviera inquieto

¡Lo sé y lo siento! – grito mientras caía de rodillas y las lágrimas caían abundantemente por su rostro. Por doscientos años se había arrepentido de no haberle hecho caso

¡Por tu culpa ese ángel también me castigo! ¡Crees que me gusta ver morir a mis seres queridos de viejos mientras yo no envejezco nada! – Le grito – Aunque creo que todo ya está por llegar a su fin si es que esa estrella del otro día es la que prometió el desgraciado ángel ese – murmuro ya más calmada

De eso vengo a hablarle – le dijo y por fin animándose a mirarla al rostro limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Tsunade aun viéndole enojada

Vea el estómago del bebe – le respondió

¡Por kami! – exclamo sorprendida al ver la marca que él bebe tenía en el estómago – es… es… es el elegido – dijo mirando a la chica y cuando asintió la cabeza le pregunto - ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Del clan…

No me digas que es del clan Iwa – dijo mirando hacia todos lados esperando ver aparecer a alguno de ellos, estaba preocupada ya que les debía algo de dinero

No… - dijo la chica algo extrañada por su comportamiento – de hecho es un Namikaze

Un Nami… ¿Pero cómo?... ¿Y por qué lo trajiste aquí? – pregunto mirando ahora fijamente al miembro de un clan del cual no se tenían noticias hace doscientos años

Porque en su tierra corre peligro – le dijo – y luego le contare como llegamos aquí

¿En serio? – pregunto Tsunade asombrada por todo lo que escuchaba

Así es, los seguidores de… bueno usted ya sabe, ya conocen quien es el elegido y ya intentaron matarlo – dijo la chica viendo como Tsunade dirigía alternativamente su vista de ella hacia él bebe - Y dado que sus padres no tienen la más remota idea de lo que tiene su hijo en su interior, corre un gran peligro en toda Konoha ya que estoy segura que en su propio clan tiene seguidores el que usted sabe. Así que espero que usted lo pueda cuidar aquí, ya que creo que este es el lugar más seguro para él.

¿Yo? ¿Aquí? – pregunto atónita Tsunade sosteniendo al bebe ahora lo más lejos de ella que podía – Y… ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Si hasta veo que ahora tienes poderes

Yo… yo lo haría… pero no puedo… - suspiro – Cuando vi lo que mis acciones habían provocado intente… intente suicidarme. Pero un ángel se me apareció y me dijo que Kami me iba a dar una oportunidad de redimir mis errores, y yo inmediatamente acepte, si había algo que pudiera hacer lo haría. Él me dijo que estaría castigada, como lo había hecho con algunas personas, me dijo que no me encariñara con nadie, es más me dijo que tratara de estar lo más sola posible ya que no soportaría mucho tiempo ver como las personas que quería morían y yo seguía viva, una y otra vez. Y creo que se apiado de mí ya que me convirtió en un águila.

¡Mendigo ángel a mí no me advirtió nada, solo me castigo! – dijo mientras sostenía al bebe con un brazo y el otro lo agitaba hacia el cielo con el puño cerrado.

Pero me dijo que yo tenía una misión, la cual sería encontrar a la persona que iba a ser escogida por el demonio y protegerla – vio que Tsunade estaba por hablar y continuo rápidamente – pero me dijo que tendría que guiarlo estando en mi forma de águila, que tenía que conseguir que él se haga una buena persona sin decirle una sola palabra.

Está bien, lo cuidare – dijo Tsunade ahora mirando a la chica sin rencor

Gracias… - dijo – ahora yo me voy ya que parece que sus chicas se acercan… se llama Naruto – dijo antes de transformarse en águila y alejarse volando

Con que Naruto ¿eh? – dijo mirando al bebe - ¡Shizune! – Grito, y vio como todas las chicas aparecían corriendo - Que alguien se lleve a la niña – dijo a las asombradas aprendices - ¡Pero ya! – Grito y vio con satisfacción una de ellas cargaba a la pequeña y la llevaba hacia su templo – Y las demás como puedan lleven al señor… ¡ya! – grito para hacer reaccionar al resto – y tu Shizune… lleva al bebe y límpialo – dijo dándole él bebe que en ese momento despedía un desagradable olor a una sorprendida Shizune – Que yo tengo cosas que hacer

Pero… pero… ¡Tsunade sama!¡Tsunade sama! – Grito Shizune corriendo detrás de Tsunade - ¡Yo no sé nada sobre bebes! ¡Tsunade sama!...

N/A: Pues aquí acaba el prólogo, algo largo ¿no? Pues para quienes no les gusten los capítulos largos les aseguro que no creo que los demás sean así de extensos (ya me costó mucho escribir uno así), pero me salió así ya que tenía que explicar muchas cosas para así poder empezar de lleno con la vida de Naruto desde el primer capítulo. Espero sus comentarios para saber si vale la pena continuar la historia o simplemente la dejamos aquí. Esta historia sera un NaruxInoxHinaxSaku, la chica águila y tal vez Karin, Karui y Hanabi estén con Naruto

Se me olvidaba si es que desean que se continúe la historia me gustaría que me sugirieran algunos lemas o cosas por el estilo para los clanes de Konoha, el clan Iwa y el suna. Escogí solo estos ya que iba a ser complicado manejar todos los clanes de la historia original de Naruto, así que no se sorprendan con ver personajes que nada tienen que ver con el clan o la aldea metidos por ejemplo en el clan roca.

Utiliza el traductor de Google para pasar alguna palabras del español al japonés, y me sorprendió ver que no coincidían con las de la historia original, por ese motivo hay y creo que habrá palabras o frases que no serán iguales a las que están acostumbrados, agradecería que alguien me explique esto.

Hasta la proxima


End file.
